Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Both the compressor and turbine sections may include alternating series of rotating blades and stationary vanes that extend into the core flow path of the gas turbine engine. For example, in the turbine section, turbine blades rotate and extract energy from the hot combustion gases that are communicated along the core flow path of the gas turbine engine. Turbine blades are known to include an airfoil section, over which the hot combustion gases flow, and a root attached to a rotatable disc. A support, or platform, is typically rigidly attached (e.g., bolted) adjacent to the turbine blade near the root, or is integrally formed with the turbine blade (e.g., by casting or molding).